El aliento de la muerte
by Nea Poulain
Summary: No es que sea cruel ―no me gusta serlo―, pero aquella noche nadie salió vivo del Bosque Prohibido y nadie ganó el Torneo que nunca habría de volver a celebrarse. La verdad es que los humanos me causan curiosidad. No siempre los entiendo.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. De ser mío, habría el triple de muertos y más _angst_.

 _Este fic participa en la Tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _Agradecimientos eternos a la estupendísima y encantadora Miss Lefroy, porque ella lo vale (ejem, por betearme). :D_

* * *

 **El aliento de la muerte**

" _Me maravilla lo que los seres humanos son capaces de hacer."_

 _La ladrona de libros, Markus Zusak_

* * *

No es que sea cruel ―no me gusta serlo―, pero aquella noche nadie salió vivo del Bosque Prohibido y nadie ganó el Torneo que nunca habría de volver a celebrarse. Los vi entrar, a los tres, con los rostros seguros, confiados en que si ganaban, lograrían la gloria eterna ―pero la gloria es efímera, nunca dura, no se debe confiar en ella―. Eran dos chicos y una chica. Incluso me atreví a desearles suerte, algo que nunca puedo hacer. Pero la suerte nunca estuvo de su parte aquel día. Los vi entrar y me los llevé antes de que pudieran salir.

No me lo tomes a mal, yo no elijo a quién llevarme. No elijo quién tiene que cruzar el velo o no. Sólo soy la intermediaria, el puente que los ayuda a cruzar más rápidamente. No soy cruel, pero todos, en algún momento de sus vidas, tienen que morir. No me gusta que sean tan jóvenes, porque nunca es justo, pero cada muerte tiene sentido, una causa, cada una tiene una consecuencia. Y, después de la tragedia que ocurrió, nadie volverá a celebrar un Torneo de los Tres Magos nunca más. Ya deberían estar escarmentados: nunca resulta bien.

Cuando llegué, no sabía que iban a morir. Me tocaba cargar sólo con el alma de un unicornio en pena que había caído muerto pocas horas antes. Pero la curiosidad pudo más, al ver a la multitud que se congregó en las lindes del bosque, y me quedé junto al chico enclenque, vestido de negro y escarlata, con el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, los ojos claros y una mirada decidida. Casi nunca me fijo de esa manera en la gente, es peligroso, te puede dar pena y la pena lleva a la piedad y la misericordia. Y nunca nadie debe de permanecer más tiempo del que le corresponde sobre la tierra de los vivos: es peligroso, es una abominación, provoca que el ciclo interminable que gobierna el universo ―la vida y la muerte, eterna dualidad― se rompa. Al principio ni siquiera notó el aliento de la muerte en su nuca, sólo siguió caminando por el bosque. Confiado, como si pudiera hacerle frente a todos los peligros que allí acechaban. A veces los humanos me dan más curiosidad de la debida.

A él lo seguí. Entró seguro de sí mismo, al final, como los otros dos. No tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

Tenía que llegar hasta la copa y fue el que estuvo más cerca ―o eso creo, las distancias nunca han sido un obstáculo para mí, no las percibo de la misma manera que los humanos―, pero no llegó a tiempo. Se quedó blanco y frío antes y dejé que su alma cruzara el velo a través de mí. Me dio un poco de pena, por lo pequeño que era, a pesar de los dieciocho años que tenía y por todo aquello que dejaba atrás. Sin embargo, me sonrió como alguien le sonríe a una vieja amiga y una vez que tomé su alma, no se resistió.

Casi nadie hacía eso, así que la curiosidad pudo conmigo y busqué su nombre en los periódicos. Dennis Creevey. Fue el primer ser humano, en mucho tiempo, al que deseé no haber visto morir.

Pero mi trabajo es verlos morir, ayudar a su alma a cruzar. Cada muerte tiene un sentido, nunca son en vano. Eso por eso que aquellos que luchan contra la muerte natural se convierten en una abominación, ignorando el ciclo de la vida. La inmortalidad nunca es una opción.

Aquella tarde, cuando el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse, Dennis Creevey no lo sabía, pero tenía a todo el Bosque Prohibido en su contra. Ni siquiera los centauros más amables estarían dispuestos a interceder por él. Les parecía que ubicar la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos allí era estúpido y peligroso; yo no soy quien para contradecirlos, pero tampoco para darles la razón. Sólo estoy allí, a cada muerte, a cada momento.

Seguí a Dennis Creevey en su camino, y de repente, se convirtió en el único ser humano que no deseaba ver morir. Eso es lo peligroso de acercarte: te dan pena, quieres que sonrían, que sean felices antes de enfrentar su inevitable destino. Pero me quedé. Caminé tras él por todos los senderos y, durante un tiempo, pareció que no había nada. Un par de árboles cuyas ramas intentaron derribarlo y una acromántula pequeña de la que se deshizo con un simple movimiento de varita. Parecía concentrado.

Siempre me he preguntado qué pensaba en ese momento. Aun cuando conozco bien a los seres humanos ―siempre los visito en sus peores momentos y es tan fácil leerlos como un libro abierto―, nunca puedo adivinar sus más profundos secretos o pensamientos. ¿Qué pensaba Dennis Creevey en sus últimas horas de vida? ¿En ganar?, ¿en el beso que le había prometido una chica rubia de su mismo curso si salía ileso con la copa?, ¿en salir lo más rápido posible del bosque? No lo sé. A veces ese tipo de preguntas me atormentan, más cuando las almas que hago cruzar el velo son tan jóvenes y han tenido tan pocas oportunidades de vivir.

Es por eso que con Dennis Creevey rompí un poco las reglas. Sólo un poco.

Cuando el monstruo se acercó, con sus más de tres metros de largo, me di cuenta de que tiraría a matar, que no era algo que los profesores hubieran puesto allí, como un obstáculo para que los campeones lo sortearan. Que era una criatura a la que no le había gustado que usaran su hogar como la prueba de un torneo. Entonces, me acerqué a Dennis Creevey y soplé frío sobre su nuca.

Se dio la vuelta, súbitamente asustado ―el aliento de la muerte asusta a todo el mundo, es el instinto del ser humano― y vio la larga serpiente que le devolvía la mirada a los ojos. De escamas oscuras, gran cuerpo y dientes venenosos. Por un momento, vi el pánico inundar el rostro de Dennis, pero al momento lo escondió y apuntó con la varita.

―¡ _Depulso_! ―gritó, pero la serpiente era demasiado pesada para ser lanzada para atrás más de unos pocos centímetros―. ¡ _Desmaius_! ―La serpiente sólo se aturdió unos pocos segundos y, cuando Dennis notó que los hechizos no le causaban gran daño, salió corriendo.

El rápido reptil salió detrás de él.

De alguna manera, lo único que hice fue prolongar su vida. Si no hubiera soplado mi aliento sobre él, advirtiéndole, la serpiente lo habría mordido y habría muerto casi al instante. Pero no fue así, en vez de salvarle la vida, prolongué su agonía. A veces, los remordimientos aún me visitan. Desde entonces, no he intentado salvarle la vida a nadie más. Nada ―ni siquiera yo― los hará escapar de los fríos brazos de la muerte.

Dennis Creevey corrió, pero el reptil fue tan rápido como él.

―¡ _Arania Exumai_! ―gritó, apuntando hacia atrás, en un momento de desesperación. Por supuesto, aquello sólo funcionaba con los arácnidos. A los reptiles no les causaba nada.

Al darse cuenta de que no había funcionado, siguió corriendo, pero pronto, sin lograr perder el rastro de la serpiente, supo que llegaría un momento en el que le costaría trabajo respirar ―y llegó―, que, después, llegaría un momento en el que empezaría a jadear ―y llegó― y, finalmente, que llegaría un momento en el que sus piernas dejarían de responderle ―y llegó―. Finalmente, cayó de bruces, sobre la tierra mojada del bosque, ensuciándose aún más de lo que ya estaba.

La serpiente, larga, que iba detrás de él, casi lo alcanzó. Pero Dennis se dio la vuelta tan rápido como pudo e intentó pelear. Nunca he comprendido eso de los humanos, la manera ―casi absurda― con la que se agarran a la vida y se niegan a morir.

Dennis Creevey luchó contra la muerte con todas sus fuerzas.

―¡ _Depulso_! ―De nuevo, el hechizo sólo funcionó para lanzar a la serpiente unos pocos centímetros para atrás. Dennis Creevey intentó marcar distancia, pero antes de que pudiera moverse más de diez centímetros, alejándose de la serpiente, esta ya se había repuesto y estaba, de nuevo, prácticamente sobre él. Desesperado alzó la varita y gritó―: ¡ _Confrigo_!

Por fin, el hechizo funcionó y la pequeña explosión hirió a la serpiente. Pero no era una serpiente cualquiera. De otro modo, matarla habría sido sencillo. Tenía magia, también, dentro de sí.

―¡ _Confrigo_! ―volvió a gritar. Esa vez, no acertó―. ¡ _Congrifo_! ―Intentó de nuevo y esa vez le causó otra herida―. ¡ _Confrigo_! ―Esa vez, sin embargo, firmó su sentencia de muerte: movió la varita de una manera demasiado brusca y la estampó contra una de las ramas más bajas de un árbol. Se rompió en dos.

Con el pánico pintando en la cara al ver su único instrumento de defensa romperse, Dennis Creevey intentó ponerse en pie y volver a salir corriendo, pues su única posibilidad de sobrevivir era llegar a la copa y que la copa lo sacara de allí. Dennis Creevey, sin embargo, nunca volvió a ponerse en pie.

La serpiente se enredó en sus tobillos, arrastrándolo. Él intentó soltarse, resistirse, pero la serpiente cada vez sujetaba más fuerte y él perdió la sensibilidad de los tobillos. Se dejó las uñas entre la tierra, metiendo las manos, intentando frenar el avance de la serpiente mientras ella se movía, arrastrándolo consigo. Se raspó la cara el golpear contra las raíces. Yo sólo lo seguí, no puedo hacer nada más; no puedo evitarle a nadie la pena y el dolor. Sólo soy un puente, una puerta más por la que cruzar al otro lado del velo.

No me gusta la crueldad innecesaria, nunca me ha gustado. No encuentro deleite en la tortura ni en los gritos agónicos, por más que sea la muerte. Pero tampoco puedo interceder por nadie. Es violar las normas. Generalmente, sólo empeora las cosas.

Dennis Creevey se petrificó al sentir el avance de las escamas de la serpiente en su piel, al sentir cómo apretaba cada vez más. Siempre me he preguntado qué pensó en ese momento. A quién le dedicó su último pensamiento. En su cara se dibujó una mueca de pánico ―cuando encontraron el cadáver, tres días después, nadie fue capaz de quitársela―, mientras la serpiente apretaba.

Primero, le debió costar trabajo respirar.

Después, sintió el primero hueso roto, probablemente una costilla.

Yo no pude hacer nada, sino mirar. Dennis Creevey sería el primer campeón en caer. La primera alma que me tocaría hacer cruzar el velo aquella noche. Oí sus gritos de miedo, que aún taladran mis oídos ―y que inundarían mis pesadillas, si la muerte las tuviera― cuando los recuerdo. En parte, porque recuerdo que, si yo no hubiera intervenido, su muerte podría haber sido más misericordiosa: la serpiente probablemente sólo lo hubiera mordido antes de que él tuviera tiempo de atacarla.

Al final, la serpiente sólo le dio la mordida en el cuello, directamente en la carótida, después de haberle roto al menos tres costillas.

Cuando el veneno entró en su organismo, Dennis Creevey soltó un gritó que se oyó hasta las tribunas y su rostro se quedó congelado en una mueca de terror. Poco a poco, la sangre dejó de fluir y su corazón se detuvo. La piel se comenzó a enfriar y la serpiente liberó el cadáver. Se fue a buscar a los demás competidores antes de que ninguno pudiera alcanzar la copa. Yo me quedé un momento junto al cuerpo de Dennis Creevey. Tomé su alma, la miré. Me sentía culpable por haber intentado intervenir.

Le cerré los ojos al cuerpo.

Después, hice que su alma cruzara a través de mí. Y cuando lo hizo, me sonrió.

Nadie me había sonreído nunca de esa manera. Desde esa noche, el recuerdo de Dennis Creevey me persigue. A él y a los otros los volvieron mártires para impedir que el Torneo de los Tres Magos volviera a celebrarse ―era ya la segunda vez que acababa en desastre en menos de diez años, en el mismo colegio―, pero realmente nada de eso me importa. Son asuntos humanos y les corresponden a ellos.

Y aunque los humanos me causen una curiosidad casi enfermiza, ya no he vuelto a intervenir, nunca más. Dejo que el ciclo siga: la vida y la muerte se van alternando, a veces demasiado pronto, a veces demasiado tarde. Muchas almas cruzan a través de mí y algunas me reciben como vieja amiga, otras sólo como una conocida incómoda y otras directamente se resisten, pero ninguna sonríe de la misma manera en que lo hizo la de Dennis Creevey.

Aún hoy me sigo preguntando por qué su alma me sonrió.

* * *

 **Quiero darle las gracias a mi mamá, mi papá, mi abuelita, mi perro y básicamente todo el mundo porque nunca soñé en llegar hasta aquí. Vamos, realmente hace dos años ni siquiera pensé en participar en El Torneo de los Tres Magos. Era demasiado para mí, imponía. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, dos años después, presentando la prueba final. :D ¡Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron hasta aquí, espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo!**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 8 de Junio de 2015_


End file.
